Self Control
by Sonoshizaki
Summary: While rooming with Kazama for a karate tournament, Sumika discovers how hard it is to keep her self-control intact. OneShot for now. Rated M to be safe. SumiXUshi.


Sumika groaned into her palm. "This really needs to stop... I'm not going to get any sleep..."

Whenever she closed her eyes, a vision of Kazama waltzed into the blackness, in nothing but an apron. She was starting to feel like an massive pervert. Just because her girlfriend was traveling with her because of karate, doesn't mean she could view her as a piece of meat.

Kazama is here as a manager and for support. And kisses. Kisses are always welcome from her girlfriend.

There will be no only-apron breakfasts, and no other perverted fantasies coming to life in this hotel room.

Yet, she could her Kazama cleaning their meal dishes. The thought of her in only an apron trailed back. Shaking her head of the thought, she stood from the couch and walked to the kitchen. Leaning against the counter, she spoke. "This is a pretty nice place you got us, Kazama. It's like an apartment."

The blonde shook her head, her chestnut hair swaying with the movement. "These types of rooms were apparently reserved just for the tournament participants." She turned a brilliant smile towards her companion, "So I really had nothing to do with it."

Sumika had to look away, her self control was faultering. "S-So, do you want to take your bath first then?"

Kazama gave her a puzzled look. "Why? It would just waste water. Why don't we just take one together?"

Her mind raced. "_Gee, I don't know. Maybe the fact that my self control would be decimated if you were all sudsy and... Oh..._"

She unconsciously brought her hand to her nose.

"I could even wash your back for you, Sumi-chan!"

"_Oh dear God..._"

The blonde grinned. "That settles it then! I'll dry these while you go run the water."

The Western style tub slowly filled with hot water as Sumika groaned and began stripping. "How is my self control going to stay intact..."

Shutting the water off, she slowly sank into the hot water, the soreness from today's match dissolving into the clear liquid. As she sank lower into the water, her concentration was broken as the door opened and a blonde walked in.

Kazama slipped out of her shirt, not catching the way Sumika swallowed hard and looked away. The blackbelt's eyes were drawn towards her again, as she bent down and stripped the pants off of her ankles.

"_My god... This is torture..._"

After the object of her desire finished unclothing herself, Sumika shifted to the other end of the tub, making room for her roommate.

Ushio closed her eyes and leaned her head back, sinking into the water. "Mm... This feels nice... I can only imagine how it feels on your sore muscles."

The raven haired woman chuckled nervously. "It does feel pretty good."

The blonde leaned forward, placing a kiss on the tip of girlfriend's nose. "Your match today was amazing, Sumi."

The winner grinned sheepishly. "I-It was nothing really, Kazama."

The blonde flicked her nose. "Ushio."

"I'm sorry... It's force of habit..."

"Well, it's a habit that's going to be broken." The small woman furrowed her brow and crossed her arms, "That's not the first time you've called me Kazama today, either."

Sumika sunk lower into the water, "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, don't beat yourself up over it. I know it's weird getting used to..." She paused. "...Us."

"Ushi-"

The blonde silenced her with a hand in the air. "I can't even imagine what I put you through with my... tendancies. I do know that I love you." She smiled and cupped her chin. "I love the way you stood by me, through all of what I went through. I can never fully express how greatful I am to have you."

Sumika blushed and looked down.

A grin spread across Ushio's face, leaning closer and closing the gap between their lips. "You're so adorable when you blush."

The blonde leaned back against her side of the tub, looking up in surprise at Sumika's tone as she spoke, "Ushio."

The raven haired girl slowly lifted her head, the look in her eyes showing her last bit of self-control going up in flames.

"I... I can't stand this anymore..."

"S-Stand what, Sumi?"

The blackbelt loomed over the smaller woman, breathing heavily on her neck.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

The breaths sent shivers down her spine as she breathed out an answer. "N-No..."

Sumika gently placed her lips on the blonde's neck. "I'm a perverted old man because of you."

"Old... Man?"

"The way you sleep against me, the way you innocently smile at me, the way you smell so..." She paused, licking her lips. "Delicious."

Ushio closed her eyes, relishing on the attention her neck was getting.

"My self control has gone down in flames, and I can't help but pull you down with me."

The blonde opened her eyes, gently pushing her lover back enough to look her in the eyes. "You don't have to pull me down... I'll gladly jump."

Grey eyes widened. "You'll... Jump?"

Ushio grinned, running her fingers along Sumika's jaw. "It seems we're both holding back."

"W-What...?"

"You have no idea how... Interesting... I find you during your matches. Your form is beautiful. The strength and determination in your eyes sets me on fire. The smile you always flash me after winning, melts my heart."

"I... do all that to you?"

"That, and more."

"Heh, so I guess both of our self control barriers just collapsed in on themselves."

The smirk on Ushio's lips grew wider. "I think it's time we lost our control."

"My thoughts, exactly."

"Time to jump?"

"Time to jump."


End file.
